iHate the Holidays
by Gabsikle
Summary: Sam hates the holidays. But maybe a certain dork will make her love them. SEDDIE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was only a week until Christmas. I had planned on waiting until the very last minute to buy gifts as usual, but Freddie had dragged me to the mall so we could buy our gift for Carly. Thankfully, the dork agreed to have both of us pay for one gift for Carly. He knows how I'm always short on cash.

"So what should we get her?" he asked me.

"Food?"

"She's not you."

I sighed. "I don't know, Freddork. Carly and I have different expectations for Christmas gifts."

"Did she tell you what she wanted?"

"If I knew, we'd be out of here already!" I punched his shoulder.

"OW! No need to get violent. Why don't we just get her clothes or something?"

"Yeah. OK. Something she can wear Christmas Day."

All three of us are going to exchange gifts on Christmas Eve at Carly and Spencer's Christmas party.

"Why do you look so uncomfortable?" Freddie asked as we walked into Carly's favorite clothing store.

"I hate all this holiday chiz."

"I love it. Every thing's all bright with lights. Most people are happy and filled with joy. The holidays bring people together. It's a beautiful thing."

"Wow, Frederly. You're such a girl."

He rolled his eyes at me.

"Oooh!" I squealed. "I could totally see Carls wearing this." I showed him a knee-length, long-sleeved, green velvet dress. At the he of the dress is designs of little white snowflakes.

"Yeah," he agreed. "It's perfect. How much is it?"

"Forty-five bucks."

"How much money do you have?"

"Five dollars."

He snorted. "I'm surprised you actually brought money."

"You mean I could've lied and you would've paid for the whole thing?" I yelled.

"Yup. Too late now," he said with a smirk.

"Well, you're buying me lunch, then," I said while handing him my money.

"God, that's gonna cost more than this dress."

*** *** *** ***

We were sitting in the food court of the mall when Freddie asked, "Why do you hate the holidays?"

"Look around Frednub. everyday after Black Friday up until Christmas is madness. Everyone gets stressed about buying stupid gifts. That's all the holidays are about. Stress and getting new things."

"Has Christmas always been bad for you or something?"

"It was nice before I realized there was no Santa Claus. Oh. And before my mom had to start working on Christmas Day. But me and Melanie always made the best out of it. We usually have Christmas movie marathons. But not this year."

"Why not?"

"She's doing this study abroad thing with her school in London. She can't afford a ticket to come home for the holidays."

"That sucks. But that doesn't mean it can't be enjoyable."

"Of course that's what it means! The only person I have to spend Christmas with this year is my cat Frothy!"

"At least the Christmas party at Carly's will be fun."

"True. I guess."

"So... What'd you get me for Christmas?"

I laughed. "Nothing."

"Oh, I know you're getting me something, Puckett."

"No way."

"Then I'll just have to keep the gift I got you."

"You got me something?"

"Duh. We _are _friends after all. Of course I'd get you something." He gave me a sweet smile.

It's too bad the dork wouldn't be getting me what I really want. I want _him _to be my gift. As in my boyfriend. That's right. I want to date that nerd. Ever since that stupid kiss, my feelings for him began to change. When I found out Melanie kissed him, I felt a pang of jealousy. But when I saw him dancing with Carly at The Groovy Smoothie, my heart felt like it was going to explode from the pain. The way he makes me feel makes me want to kick his butt even more than usual.

It's because of that that Carly knows about my crush on him. She was yelling at me one day for being so mean to Freddie, and I just kinda spit it all out. I told her everything I feel for him. She actually wants us to be together now. She leaves me and Freddie aline as much as she can. But I'm so afraid she's going to tell him. I would die.

"I guess we should go now," I said when I finished my food.

"Yeah. We gotta go to Carly's and rehearse for iCarly. I'll keep Carly's gift in my room," he smiled at me. "With yours."

The look he gave me when he mentioned my gift made my stomach flip. It also made me want to punch his pretty face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Freddie went back to his place after iCarly rehearsal. Carly and I were hanging out in her living room watching Girly Cow.

"How was shopping with Freddie?" she asked.

"Nothing really special. A lot of annoying people running around."

"You get my gift?"

"Duh."

"Freddie paid for most of it," she didn't say it like a question. More like a fact.

"Of course. And he bought lunch."

"It's almost like you two were on a date."

"What?!" Why would Carly think it was a date? Does she know something I don't?

"Well, he's the one who asked you to go to the mall. He also paid for food."

My heart flipped. I wish it was true, but I know it wasn't. "You both buy me food all the time."

"Did he complain?"

"He said buying me food would cost more than your gift."

"Aw. He was being cute with you."

"Oh please, Carly. Freddie's in love with you. I'm just that blonde chick who's always around. He feels nothing for me." It hurts so much every time I think about it. The boy I want is in love with my best friend. I'm gonna give that boy a Texas wedgie the next time I see him.

"Freddie doesn't act like he's in love with me anymore," Carly said.

I laughed. "Yeah right." Though, now that I think about it, he hasn't been doing his "I love Carly" crap anymore. But even if he has gotten over her, it's not like he wants me now. Freddie could never want me. I sighed. "I gotta go. My mom's actually making dinner tonight."

"Really?" Carly looked shocked.

I smiled. "Her latest boyfriend is coming over."

We said our good byes and I walked into the hall. I felt like I was being watched. I stared at the door across the hall. I walked up to it, and kicked the door. I heard a scream, and the sound of someone falling over.

The door opened, and Freddie came out.

"Were you watching me, Fredweird?" I knew he wasn't, but I wanted to ask anyway.

"Um...Um...Um..." His face began to turn red.

"Are you blushing?"

"No!"

"You're just embarrassed that I caught you staring out your peep hole waiting for Carly to come out of her apartment."

A look of anger came across his face. "That's what you think I was doing?"

His anger shocked me. "Yeah. You always do that. Sorry my mentioning it offended you." I didn't even say that sarcastically. I was truly sorry.

His face softened. "It's OK, I guess."

A smile spread across my face. My evil smile. "Why don't we hug? You know, to show there's no hard feelings?"

He looked hesitant. "Um. OK?"

We embraced. I want to hug him for two reasons. One was so that I could be close to him and feel his arms around me. I even sniffed his neck. God, I love his smell.

The other reason was...

"OW!" Freddie yelled.

...was to give him that Texas wedgie.

"Why would you do that?" he asked.

"It's what I do," I said with a laugh and left.

I heard him scream "DEMON!" at me. This caused me to goggle.

* * *

I wasn't looking forward to mom's new boyfriend. She only dated two types of guys. Jerks or really clingy, lonely guys. Guys nothing like my dad. Who happened to be a bit of a nerd. He was a hot nerd though. The kind of nerd who really acts like one, but doesn't look like one. Kind of like Freddie. Anyway, the guys she brings around are usually the jerks. I hate it.

I guess that's another reason why I hate the holidays. She always finds herself a man for the holidays so she can have someone to be with on New Year's Eve.

The doorbell rang.

"Sammie, can you get that?" mom asked from the kitchen.

"But I'm busy!"

"Doing what?"

"Eating a ham sandwich!"

Mom walked out of the kitchen. Melanie and I definitely got her looks. We both have her eyes and her curly blonde hair. Everyone always tell me I'm like a clone of her in her younger days. All I got from my dad was his appetite.

"Sam, we're eating dinner in five minutes."

"I need my pre-dinner snack!"

The doorbell rang again. Mom went and got it. "Hello, Charlie," she said happily. I heard them kiss. Yuck.

They both walked in and I was shocked to see the new boyfriend. He was neither a jerk nor a clingy man. He had red hair. He was wearing pants the were a little too short, a white short-sleeved button-up shirt, and had on thick rimmed glasses. But he didn't look bad in it. It worked for him. Mom is with a nerd. A semi-attractive nerd.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was only a few days until Christmas and I was at the mall again. I needed to get a gift for Fredward. If only I had money. If I did, I'd buy him a new PearPod. It'd be the perfect gift since I was the person who ruined his last one.

I was messing with Freddie one day, and took his PearPod and wouldn't give it back to him. I went to throw it in the garbage can on the sidewalk because I knew it would gross him out to have to stick his hand in the garbage. Unfortunately, it bounced off the edge of the garbage can, landed on the street, and got run over by a bus. Freddie didn't talk to me for a week after that.

I _have _to get him that PearPod.

The Pear store was absolute madness. I decided to take advantage of that. I walked up to one of the locked cases that held the PearPods. I made sure no one was looking my way. I picked the lock on the case, opened it, and grabbed the most expensive PearPod. I slipped it into my purse then walked out of the store ignoring the alarm going off. Thankfully, no one paid attention to me.

* * *

"Carls!" I yelled as I walked into her place about a half an hour later.

"She's upstairs with Freddie," Spencer informed me. He was making a ton of tiny Christmas trees out of sod cans.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Making party favors."

"OK." I ran upstairs. Through the door, I saw Carly and Freddie talking, but when I opened the door, they went silent. "Why do I have the feeling you two were talking about me?"

Freddie smiled. "Because we were," he said teasingly.

My stomach fluttered. I walked up to him and smacked him in the forehead. "If you were saying bad things, I'll kill you."

"We weren't," Carly said. "We... were...um...talking about you mom's new boyfriend."

"Ugh!" I plopped down onto a beanbag chair. Freddie sat down in the one next to me.

"Is he as bad as the usual ones?" he asked.

"No."

"So he's not a jerk?"

"Nope."

"I never understood that," Carly said, "Why your mom dates jerks around the holidays."

I shrugged.

"That must be another reason why you hate the holidays," Freddie mused.

"You hate the holidays?!" Carly yelled. "You never told me that!"

I rolled my eyes. Of course I didn't. She loves the holidays more than anyone should. "I do. And that's not the main reason, Fredwina. People practically kill each other for stupid gifts. I almost got trampled at the mall earlier today. Murdering people to get their kid the latest toy is about love or whatever."

"You went to the mall today?" Freddie asked.

"Yup. To get your gift. And you better like it, dweeb. I went through a lot of trouble to get it."

He laughed. "I bet you did."

"It's probably better than what you got me."

"I don't think so."

"Just you wait and see."

"You'll cry with joy when you see what I got you."

Carly laughed at us.

"What?" we both asked at the same time.

"You two are bickering like a married couple."

We both stammered at her, looked at each other, I felt myself blush-I think I saw Freddie blush too-and then we quickly looked away from each other.

The alarm on my phone went off and I groaned.

"What?" Freddie asked.

"I have to have dinner with mom and Charlie. Again."

"You don't like him?"

"I try not to trust the guys my mom date."

"I met him, Freddie," Carly said. "He's really nice. And he works in computer engineering."

Freddie's eyes lit up. "Really? Can I meet him?" he asked me.

Before I could answer, Carly said, "You will. He'll be at my Christmas party with Sam and her mom."

"Since when?" I asked. I didn't hear about this.

"Since I invited them."

Oh god. Charlie's going to meet everyone I know. Carly's acting like he and my mom are already married. Mom hasn't even been dating him that long.

* * *

Charlie bought fried chicken for the three of us. He clearly did it to try and win me over.

"So, Sammie," he said when mom went off to use the bathroom.

"Don't call me that," I snapped. "Only my mom can."

"Oh. Sorry. I just like giving people nicknames."

"You got one for Melanie?"

"Yup. Mellie."

"That's stupid."

"She likes it."

Melanie freaking loves Charlie. She skypes with him and mom from London everyday. And she gushes about him whenever I talk to her.

"You got one for my mom?"

"Dee."

My mom's name is Darla. She hates it.

"That's an OK nickname. But I want an original one. Not one that you get from my name."

"Hmmm... Hammie."

"Hammie?"

"It rhymes with Sammie, and you like ham."

"Hammie Sammie." I thought it over. "OK. You can call me that if I get to call you chicken."

"Chicken?"

"Hannie Sammie, Charlie Chicken."

He laughed. I guess he just won me over a little bit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Wow, Spencer. The party favors look really cool," I told him. And they really did. There were dozens of them. They were all different colors. I have no idea how he did it. Who knew one dude could make so many colors? Every little tree had soda tabs as ornaments and bottle caps on the top.

"Thanks," he said, "I was up all night finishing them."

"Sam!" Carly called. "You're supposed to be helping me set up."

"Yeah, yeah." It was the day of Carly's party. Christmas Eve. I promised to help her set up.

"You know what you should do tonight?" Carly said.

"What?"

"Tell Freddie how you feel."

I stared at her with wide eyes and an open mouth. "Why would I do that?" I finally said. "He'll turn me down and it'll just make me hate the holidays even more."

"I still can't believe you hate the holidays. And you don't know that he'll turn you down. You might be pleasantly surprised."

"Carls, he loves you. How could he want me when he _loves _you?" I was beginning to get angry. I didn't want to think about how Freddie'll never love me. I'm gonna kick him in the shin when I see him tonight.

"Sam, I'm pretty sure he's over me."

"Keep dreaming girl."

"You should take a chance."

Why is she so crazy about me telling Freddie I like him? She was never like this before.

"I'm not one for taking chances."

Carly let out a laugh. "You steal things all the time."

"That's not taking a chance. That's just plain fun."

Carly rolled her eyes at me. "Just finish putting up the decorations."

* * *

Mom and Charlie walked up to me as soon as they arrived.

"Hi, Sammie," mom said.

"Hi mom. How goes it, Chicken?"

Charlie laughed. "I'm good, Hammie. So where's this Freddie your mom told me about?"

"What have you heard?" I asked with fear.

"Oh please, Sam. It's obvious you're crazy about the boy," mom said.

That god Freddie wasn't nearby. He was across the room arguing with his mom about something.

"What makes you think I like Freddie?" I asked her.

"You always find a way to bring her up in a conversation, and your face lights up whenever you talk about him. It's so cute."

"Mom. Charlie. You guys can't say _anything _to Freddie about me liking him."

"You haven't told him?" Charlie asked.

"Duh. He doesn't even like me. He's in love with Carly always has been."

"I'm sure he feels the same way about you, Hammie."

"Hey, Puckett," Freddie said as he came up to us.

"What up, Fredweird."

Mom cleared her throat.

"Oh. Freddie, this is my mom's boyfriend Charlie," I said. "He's a computer nerd like you."

"Hi," Freddie said happily while shaking Charlie's hand. "I would love to talk to you about your job sometime. I may want to go into computer engineering one day."

"Fredward," I said, "Stop shaking his hand. You're embarrassing yourself."

He let go of Charlie's hand and blushed. Then he smirked at me. "You're lucky it's Christmas Eve."

"Why?"

"Carly didn't want me to tell you that she just put out a ham."

I dashed off before he finished saying "ham."

* * *

"I like him," Freddie said, referring to Charlie.

I rolled my eyes. "You would." We were sitting on the stairs with Carly watching the party.

"I didn't realize your mom liked guys like him."

"My dad was a nerd. Except a more attractive nerd. Kinda like you." Oh crap. I said that out loud. I looked at Carly. She had a huge smile on her face. I didn't dare to look at Freddie.

"Did you just call me a hot nerd?" he asked.

"No! I'm just saying you're better looking than Charlie."

"Whatever you say," he said with a laugh and an elbow nudge to my side.

"Don't get all full of yourself just because I complimented you. It's Christmas. Consider it your gift."

"Speaking of gifts," Carly interrupted. "Let's go exchange our gifts in the studio."

Me and Freddie started walking up first. I looked back at Carly. It looked like she had just given Spencer a thumbs up.

* * *

We were all sitting on the beanbag chairs in a little circle. Freddie and I presented our gift to Carly. She squealed with delight when she opened it.

"I can't wait to wear it tomorrow," she said while hugging us both. "Here," she said when she threw our gifts at us.

I laughed when I opened it. "Awesome gift, Carls." It was a black T-shirt with a cute little devil on it. Freddie got a black T-shirt as well. His had a cartoon computer with a cute little smiley face on it.

I gave Freddie his gift. When he opened it his eyes grew wide. "You got me a new PearPod?! This is the best one too! It must've cost you a fortune!"

"Nope. I stole it," I said proudly.

"Of course you did. Thanks, Sam." He gave me a hug. My heart skipped a beat during the hug.

"Now what'd you get me?" I asked when our hug ended.

He handed me a tiny box. He gave me a silver necklace. The charm on it was an adorable little silver pig. It must've cost him a decent amount of money.

He looked at me impatiently and said, "Well?"

"I like the pig," I said while putting it on.

He laughed. "I knew you would. I also have something else." He pulled a stack of DVDs out of the bag he brought the gifts in. "They're Christmas movies. Horror Christmas movies. I figured since you couldn't have your marathon with Melanie this year, the three of us could have one."

"I don't do horror movies," Carly said. "You two can watch them without me."

"OK," Freddie said with a smile. "You OK with watching them at my place after the party?"

My heart was pounding. "Sure. I'll have to ask my mom if it's cool."

We got up and headed back to the party. Freddie and I walked in front of Carly.

"Wait!" Carly yelled when we were almost down the stairs. Everyone was staring at us.

"What?" I asked.

"You guys are under mistletoe."

"She's right," Freddie said. I followed his eyes. Sure enough, there it was.

"You guys gotta kiss," Carly said in a sing song voice.

I felt myself turn red and saw Freddie turn red.

"Come on guys," Carly urged. "It's not like you two haven't kissed before."

I took a deep breath. "Let's just get it over with."

Freddie responded by gently pressing his lips against mine. It felt like the whole world stopped, and we were the only two people in it. It didn't last long, but it was wonderful. He was the one who pulled away. He avoided my gaze. I heard a clap. It was Spencer.

"Why is he clapping?" Freddie asked me.

"No clue."

I walked over to my mom. She and Charlie were talking to Gibby. He was shirtless and had a Christmas tree painted on his back. I pushed him out of the way and he crashed into something. Charlie rushed to his side to help. Mom ignored it. She was used to me doing things like that.

"Can I watch some movies at Freddie's after the party?"

She gave me a look. "Will his mother be there?" She must've thought something would happen. I guess it was because the whole party watched us kiss.

"Duh. We're not gonna do anything but watch movies, mom."

"OK," she kissed my forehead. "Have fun."

* * *

"Leave the door open!" Freddie's mom yelled as we headed to his room for our movie marathon.

"I was going to!" he yelled back.

I laughed. I laid down on his bed while he put the first DVD in. His bed's really comfy. Freddie laid down next to me. We laughed at all the gory scenes in the first movie. I laughed at Freddie while we watched the second movie because he kept getting scared. I began to get really tired during the third movie. Freddie looked at me when I yawned. He started to pet my head. It was really relaxing. I ended up falling asleep.

I woke up to my phone ringing. I didn't feel like moving or opening my eyes. I heard Freddie answer my phone.

"She's asleep... About two hours... She can sleep here if you want... It's no problem. She told me she was a little depressed this year, so I figured I would try and cheer her up... Haha. Thanks... Yeah. My mom and I will drop her off on our way to church tomorrow. I'm sorry that you have to work on Christmas Day... It's really no big deal... Merry Christmas Mrs. Puckett... Bye."

"That was my mom?"

"Yup. She called me a sweet boy for having a movie marathon with you." He threw a shirt and pajama pants at me. "Your mom's letting you sleep here. We're taking you home in the morning."

"Aw! Thanks for lending me your PJs, Freddicini."

He laughed. "No problem, Princess Puckett. I'll be on the couch. See you in the morning."

**Man, this was a long chapter. **

**And no worrie people, this is not the last chapter. There shall be more. **

**I hope you all are liking it. Feel free to leave reviews. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I woke up to Freddie's mom screaming his name.

"I'm on the couch mom!" he told her.

"What's _she _doing here?" his mom asked.

"She fell asleep while we were watching movies. Her mom let her sleep over." I heard him walk down the hall. He stood next to his mom in the doorway of his room. He looked so adorable with his bed head. "I told her mom we'd drop her off on our way to church. Do you think you could make us breakfast?"

Mrs. Benson gave me an evil look before turning back to her son. "OK, sweetie," she said then walked off.

"Your mom hates me," I said with a smile.

He laughed. "Well, you're not very nice to her."

"The woman's a freak! Why would I be nice?"

He chuckled and leaned on the doorway with his arms folded across his chest. He looked very, very hot. He was just staring at me.

"What?" I asked after a minute.

"N-n-nothing," he stammered and blushed. "Um. Could you watch TV in the living room while I change for church?"

"Sure, Frednerd. Can I keep these pajamas on for now and give them back to you another day?" I didn't feel like putting on the semi-nice clothes I wore to the party the night before.

"OK."

I got off his bed, went into his living room, fell onto his couch, and flipped on his TV. I felt eyes staring at the back of my head. I turned and saw Mrs. Benson squinting at me.

"What're you looking at, lady?" I asked.

"I don't like you," she said to me.

"Thanks?"

"But I guess I'm going to have to learn how to deal with you."

What the chiz is she going on about? "Why?"

"You make my Freddie happy, so I can't keep you away from him."

"Um... OK..."

She turned around and went back to making breakfast.

What was with that weird talk?

* * *

His mom made bacon. It was _so _freaking good. I moaned with pleasure when I took my first bite. Freddie laughed and Mrs. Benson looked at me like I was crazy.

"She likes your cooking, mom," he said.

She just snorted as a response.

"Mama loves her bacon," I said.

"That's one of the reasons I gave you a necklace with a pig charm."

"You gave her a necklace?!" Mrs. Benson yelled.

"He sure did," I said. I pulled it out from under the shirt I was wearing and showed it to her.

Her eyes almost popped out of her head. "How must did this cost you, Fredward?"

"Mom! Can we talk about this later?"

She glared at him. "Fine."

After breakfast, we all got into Mrs. Benson's car and headed off to my house.

"How much _did _this necklace cost?" I whispered to him. We were both in the back seat.

"I'll never tell."

I twisted his arm. "Tell me!"

"OW! No!"

"Tell me!"

"Never!"

"Children!" Mrs. Benson yelled. "We're at Sam's house."

"I'll walk you to the door," Freddie said to me.

We got out of the car and walked up to the front door of my house. We stood there looking at each other. Awkwardness filling the air.

"Thanks for the ride home," I finally said. "And this cute little necklace."

He smiled. "It's no big deal. Thanks for stealing me a new PearPod."

"Well, it's my fault your old one got killed by a bus."

He laughed. "Um... Can I get a hug?" He sounded embarrassed.

I giggled. I, Sam Puckett, _giggled. _I don't giggle. "Sure," I said and wrapped my arms around him. I got to sniff him again. It was nice. And call me crazy, but I think he might've sniffed my hair. His mom honked the horn and we flew away from each other.

"Well, bye," he said.

"See ya, Freddork." I watched him walk back to the car. He got in the passenger seat, and began to argue with his mom right away. I laughed as they drove away.

I faced my door and saw a note on it that said: _Sammie, please don't open the Christmas gifts before I get home. I know you'll want to. But just wait. Charlie'll be coming over. He says he has a surprise for us. -Mom._

I went inside, laid on the couch, and fell asleep. Mrs. Benson had woken me up way too early.

* * *

"Sammie!" mom poked me awake.

"Ugh!"

"I made lasagna."

I shot up. "Where is it?"

"You can eat it when Charlie gets here with our surprise. Do you realize what time it is?"

"Nope."

"It's five thirty."

"Oh. I guess I was tired."

"Are those Freddie's pajamas?"

"Yeah. He lent them to me so I'd have something comfy to sleep in."

"You two have fun?"

"Yup. It was nice."

"I'm glad." She looked at me. "Where'd you get that necklace?"

"It was Freddie's Christmas gift to me."

"And you say he doesn't like you back."

The doorbell rang. Mom went and got it. She screamed when she opened the door. "Sam! Come here!" she yelled.

I reluctantly got off the couch. My mouth dropped when I saw the surprise Charlie brought us. "MELANIE!"

* * *

Charlie had bought a plane ticket for Melanie so she could come see us. She was only staying for four days, but it was better than not seeing her at all.

It was such a good Christmas Day. Melanie bought us all really cool gifts from London. She got me the most awesome pair of black boots. I'll look like a real hardcore tough chick when I wear them.

Melanie and I were sitting on my bed talking about what's been going on in our lives since she left. She had been through three hot British boyfriends. She showed me pictures. Those boys were fine.

I told her about my crush on Freddie.

"You like Freddie!" she squealed happily. "I _knew _it!"

"Ugh. It seems like everyone else knew before I even realized it."

"Has Carly been trying to get you to tell him?"

"Yeah. And she put me and him under mistletoe at the party last night so we would kiss."

"You two kissed?"

"Yeah. Everyone was watching. Spencer even clapped."

She laughed. "Oh Spencer." She noticed my necklace. "Who got you that?" she asked while pointing at it.

"Freddie..."

She gasped. "Ohmigod! Freddie loves you!"

"No he doesn't!"

"You said he pet your hair last night. And he had a movie marathon with you because you were sad. You _have _to tell him how you feel."

"No! I can't!" I sighed. "I'm gonna take a shower now."

"OK. I gotta unpack anyway. And I have killer jet lag." She left my room and went to hers. I knew she wasn't going to sleep. She was going to plot with Carly.

* * *

After my shower, I sat on my bed staring at my phone. I wanted to tell someone about how happy I was that Melanie was here. I knew Carly and Melanie would still be talking, so I called Fredward.

_"Hello Puckett."_

"Yo, Fredward. Guess what."

_"What?"_

"For Christmas Charlie got my mom and me an awesome gift."

_"What was it?"_

"He flew Melanie back home for a few days."

_"That's amazing," _he sounded genuinely happy for me. It made a giant smile spread across my face. _"I knew Charlie was a good guy."_

"You were right."

_"I guess your holidays have been good this year."_

"Hey, they're not over yet. Not until New Year's Day. Things could go bad."

_"Or they could get better," _he said as if he was hinting at something.

"I won't get my hopes up."

He sighed. _"You should." _His mom said something in the background. _"OK mom! I gotta go." _

"Your mommy wants you to take a bath?"

_"Shut up!" _he paused. _"Merry Christmas , Sam." _

"Merry Christmas, Freddie. See you later."

_"Bye."_

Even though having Melanie around was great, talking with Freddie was the best part of my day.

**Thanks to all of you who left your wonderful reviews. They always make me happy. :D So... I have no idea how many chapters will be left. But whatever. I hope you all enjoy whatever comes next!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It was the day before Melanie had to leave. Instead of allowing her to finish packing, Carly and I convinced her to hang out with us. And Freddie. I thought Melanie would want a girls day, but no. She insisted that Freddie come along.

"We are NOT seeing that movie," I said as we stood outside the movie theater. We were arguing over what movie to see. Carly and Melanie wanted to see some lame chick flick. I wanted to see an awesome action movie.

"What do you want to see, Freddie?" Carly asked.

He shrugged, "I don't care."

I pinched his arm and said, "Vote for the action movie!"

"OW! OW! OK! OK! I wanna see the action movie!"

"Good boy," I said and patted his head.

"I have an idea!" Melanie said happily.

I sensed something was up. "What?"

"You and Freddie can see the action movie, and me and Carly can see the romance movie."

_This _was the little plan they came up with? How lame. They should've thought of something better to get me to tell Freddie I like him.

"I'm cool with that," Freddie said.

"Well, if Fredwad's fine with it, so am I," I said. I can't believe Freddie's cool with it.

"OK." Carly's smile was huge.

* * *

Freddie and I waited in line for food. Carly and Melanie opted out of getting any. They're insane. Food's one of the best things about going to the movies.

I sighed.

Freddie raised an eyebrow at me. "What?"

"Nothing," I said innocently.

"Sam..."

"I just wish I has enough money to buy all the food I want."

He rolled his eyes at me, but had a smile on his face. "I guess I can pay for it. But under one condition."

"What?"

"You share the large popcorn with me. And you're not allowed to eat most of it. You have to let me have a decent amount."

"What makes you think I want a large popcorn?"

"I bet I can guess every single thing you want."

"What're the conditions?"

"Next time we go out together, _you _pay for the food."

It felt like a bunch of hyper six-year-olds were jumping up and down in my stomach. He made it sound like we were are a date. And that we'd be on one again. I wish it was true. "You're on."

He cleared his throat for dramatic effect. "A large Peppy Cola, a strawberry slushie, a pretzel, two hot dogs, a large popcorn, an order of nachos, and a chocolate bar."

"Wow, Fredlame. I can't believe you remember everything I always get."

"Hey, you didn't even try to lie."

"Mama doesn't lie when it comes to food. I guess I have to pay nest time we go out."

He smile such a pretty smile. We got up to the counter and ordered all my food.

* * *

During the movie, it felt like there was a tension of some type between me and Freddie. It was driving me crazy. Every time our hands touched when we both reached for popcorn at the same time, or when our arms would accidently touch, I felt this spark. God, I just want to grab his gorgeous face and kiss him like no girl ever has before. Wait... I'm the only girl who's ever kissed him. Well, it'd be a thousand times better than the two times we kissed.

I laughed during a particularly violent scene and felt Freddie look at me. "What you staring at, boy?" I asked.

"You're the only girl I know who laughs during movies like this."

"OK..."

He laughed. "I mean that in a good way."

"Oh. Thanks, Fredifer."

He smiled and nudged my arm. "No problem." He looked like he wanted to say more, but didn't. He turned back to the movie instead.

* * *

"So..." Freddie began, "The holidays are almost over. Things go bad yet?"

We were sitting in the lobby waiting for Melanie and Carly's movie to finish. "I guess not. Melanie being here has helped keep it good. And my mom not dating a jerk this year. And you might've helped a bit."

He gave me a huge smile. "Oh really? How so?"

I punched his arm. "You know why, you nub."

He decided to play dumb. "I have no idea why."

"You just want to hear me say nice things about you."

"You know it."

I sighed. "The movie marathon you planned was really nice. It made me feel a lot better. So did your mom's breakfast. I've never gotten breakfast on Christmas morning before."

"I'm glad I helped. I felt really bad that you were miserable. Even demons deserve to be happy this time of year."

I gave him a sweet smile. Then I hugged him. The nerd deserved one, and I hadn't had a chance to smell him in awhile. He hugged me back. I felt him rest his chin on my head and rub my back. I could've fallen asleep like that. He's even comfier than his bed. I hope that one day I get to cuddle with him.

He spoke after a few moment, "Sam, I..."

"What's going on here?" Carly said.

We separated quickly. "Nothing," we both said.

"It sure looked like something."

"I'm not allowed to hug a friend for being nice to me?" I asked.

"Yeah. It was just a simple friend hug," Freddie said sadly. Why'd he sound so sad? I had given the boy a freaking compliment. And I'm not a hugger. He should feel honored.

"Let's just go to the mall now," Melanie said. "Gotta love those after Christmas sales!"

* * *

Melanie and I were in Build-a-Bra while Carly and Freddie went to the craft store. Spencer asked Carly to pick some things up there for him, and Freddie's mom wanted him to get her some yarn. I sense an ugly sweater in Freddie's future.

"So you didn't tell him how you feel?" Melanie asked.

"Nope."

"Did he say anything to you about how he feels?"

I groaned. "He feels nothing for me, Melanie."

"Sam, you really need to start thinking positively about yourself. You've always had guys like you. You just scare them a bit."

"So?"

"It's so obvious Freddie likes you. He's just too scared to tell you."

"Pssh. Whatever."

"And it's not just because you can beat him up. It's because he's afraid you don't like him back."

"What makes you think all of this is true?"

"Because anyone with eyes can see it. That's why Spencer clapped when you two kissed on Christmas Eve. You _have _to tell Freddie how you feel."

I didn't say anything.

She growled. "Fine. Carly will have to initiate Plan B."

"Plan B?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Alas my dear friends, this is the last chapter if this story. I hope you all like it. **

Chapter Seven

Apparently, Plan B was another party at the Shay residence. A New Year's Eve party. It was very last minute. Carly invited everyone we know from school. Plan B involved me and Freddie kissing at midnight. The kiss was supposed to make us reveal our feelings for each other.

"Carly, Fredjerk doesn't like me back," I said. I was sitting on Carly's couch. it was the afternoon of New Year's Eve. I was supposed to be helping her set up again, but I decided to wtch TV and eay Fat Cakes.

"Stop saying that,Sam," Carly said. "Your low self-esteem is getting really annoying."

"Hey. Mama has very high self-esteem. I'm just being realistic."

"Whatever."

"And how do you know we'll even be near each other when the clock strikes midnight? What if some nub-like Gibby or whoever-kisses me? What if some other chick kisses Freddie? So many things could go wrong with this plan. And there's the fact that your last brilliant plan failed."

"Stop thinking negatively!" Carly shrilled.

"No need to freak out Carls."

"Just have faith in Plan B. It'll all go perfectly."

"Uh-huh." I didn't believe her at all. She and Melanie didn't plan out the last scheme well. How could this one be better?

* * *

It was a half an hour until the party was to begin. Freddie was over helping prepare the food.

"Don't even think about it," he said to me.

"What?" I asked.

"I see you looking at the food. You're not allowed to have any until the party begins."

Actually, I was staring at him, but I let him think what he wanted. I walked up to him with a serious face. I picked up a cupcake and began to lick the icing.

"Sam! Stop it!" he yelled.

"Nope."

He grabbed my arm and tried to get the cupcake out of my hand. I managed to twist his arm behind his back, and smashed the cupcake in his face.

Carly walked back into the room after her bathroom break. "Guys! What're you doing?"

"Sam started to eat a cupcake then shoved it in my face!"

Carly handed him a towel. "Sam, it's not nice to smash cupcakes in friends' faces," she said to me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I waved a hand at her. "But you must remember that I've never been polite."

"That's for sure," Freddie muttered. I punched him in the side as a response. "Ah! I think you cracked a rib!"

"Stop being a baby, Fredwart."

"Guys, please try to get along tonight," Carly begged, but I could tell she was enjoying our bickering.

The doorbell rang. When Carly answered it, she screeched, "Oh my god, Gibby!"

Freddie and I ran to see what the big deal was.

"Ay caramba!" was Freddies reaction.

I yelled, "Holy chiz!"

Gibby had a top hat on his head. The only article of clothing he had on was a giant cloth diaper. He had "Happy" written on his stomach in silvery, glittery letter. I assumed "New Year" was on his back and was proven correct when he walked into the apartment.

"Gibby, why are you dressed like that?" Freddie asked.

"I'm Baby New Year."

"Of course you are," Carly said.

"Who's ready to party?" Gibby yelled. He turned on the music and began to dance.

"There is something seriously wrong with that boy," I said.

Both Freddie and Carly nodded in agreement.

* * *

The party was in full swing. I was surprised so many people showed up for a last minute party. I was standing by the food munching on some chips. I watched people form a circle around Gibby and cheer him on while he danced. I saw Carly and Freddie talking on the other side of the room. They seemed to be arguing about something. They both looked in my direction then looked away quickly when they saw I was watching them.

"Hey, Sam," Spencer said.

"Yo, Spence. What goes on?"

"I was just watching Gibby dance."

I laughed. "It is quite a sight."

"So. You and Freddie together yet?"

Well, that was random. "Um... no."

"I thought for sure it would happen on Christmas Eve. I really thought that mistletoe thing would work."

"I knew that mistletoe wasn't there before! Wait. Are you involved in Plan B?"

He smiled. "A little."

"Well, what's it involve?"

"You'll find out when it's initiated."

* * *

It was ten minutes until midnight. Carly walked up to me and asked, "Can I talked to you in private?"

"Um... OK?"

She lead me out her front door and down the hall. We stopped at a familiar window. It lead to the fire escape. Carly opened the window and gestured for me to go first. I was really confused, but crawled onto the fire escape anyway. "Carly why are-" I was cut off by Carly slamming the window shut and locking it. "Carly!" I yelled and banged on the window. She just ran away.

I looked around. There were two blankets and a wireless alarm clock.

"This cannot be Plan B," I said to myself.

It was freaking cold, so I sat on one of the blankets and wrapped myself up in the other. I sat there for about a minute when the window opened again and someone was pushed through it onto the fire escape. It was Freddie.

"What the chiz is this?" he yelled.

"I'll let you two back in after midnight," Carly yelled from the other side of the closed window then walked away.

Freddie turned and looked at me. "What's happening?" he asked.

"Plan B," I said.

"_This _is Plan B?! Locking us outside in the cold?! Wait. You know about Plan B?"

"_You _know about Plan B?" Oh my god. Freddie knew about Plan B. He looked nervous. This can only mean one thing. Freddie likes me back. Carly forced us both out here to tell each other how we feel. I never felt so happy in my life.

"OK," he said. "I just need a minute. My brain needs a chance to calm down." He shivered. "Can I join you under the blanket? It's cold out here."

"Duh it's cold. It's winter."

"Sam."

"Yes, Fredstein, you can get under the blanket."

He sat down next to me, and I covered him with half of the blanket. It was much warmer with him next to me. You gotta love body heat.

"Your brain calm?" I asked.

"A little."

"So you knew about Plan B too?"

"Yup."

"Why were you aware of it?"

"Um... Well..."

Ugh. The nerd wasn't going to say it. I wanted him to say it first. I would feel like such a nub saying it first. I decided I would anyway. "You like me," I said simply. "You were too chicken to tell me so Carly-and Spencer and Melanie-came up with little plans to give you the opportunity to finally tell me. But you never did."

"I almost told you once! At the movie theater-Wait. How'd you know that's how it was?"

"That's what it was like for me too, dork. I also refused to believe you felt the same way even though everyone was telling me you did."

"Wow. That's how I felt too. I mean, you still always treat me like carp, and you said our hug at the movies was just a friend hug."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I lied because I didn't want you to know the truth. Especially since the main reason I did it was so I could smell you."

He smiled. "Smell me?"

"Shut up!" My voice got a little softer when I said, "I like how you smell."

"I like your smell too. I usually sniff your hair." He sounded embarrassed.

"Really? i sniff your neck!" I knew I sounded way too excited but I didn't care. Freddie does the creepy sniffing thing too!

"Actually, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out when I gave you that necklace. It was expensive. And the movie marathon. If I didn't at the very least care about you, I never would've done it."

"You should've known how I felt because of the fact that I wear the necklace everyday. And I stole a PearPod for you. I've never stolen anything that costs that much before."

He laughed. "Why were we so stupid?"

"I guess because we were both scared. God. Me, Sam Puckett, afraid of something."

The little alarm went off and we both screamed.

"I didn't know that was there!" Freddie said.

"It's midnight," I told him. Sneaky little Carly. Setting up the alarm to go off at midnight so we would know when to kiss.

"So?"

"What do people do at midnight on New Year's Eve, Freducation?"

"Um..."

"They kiss you, nub! So kiss me already!"

"Oh yeah." He moved his head to mine and gently put his lips against mine. I felt like I was floating on a cloud. It was an awesome kiss. We pulled away from each other when we heard cheering and clapping. Carly, Spencer, and Gibby were clearly celebrating me and Freddie finally getting together more than the New Year. Wait? Since when did Gibby know about all this?

Carly opened the window and asked, "Plan B worked?"

"Yup," I said with a smile.

"Yay!" Spencer yelled.

Gibby threw his hat in the air.

"Come on back to the party," Carly said. The three of them left us.

Freddie and I crawled back inside and walked down the hall hand-in-hand.

"Wait," Freddie said before I could open Carly's door. She and the other two had just gone inside moments before.

"What?"

"You still hate the holidays?"

I stood on my toe and gave him a kiss. "Nope. And I never again will."

THE END

**I hope that was a good ending. Man, I don't think the phrase Plan B has ever been used so much... OK. I just counted. Nine times. **

**Anywho, I hope you liked it! **


End file.
